Pure Love
by Kiki Celtica
Summary: This is about Kougaiji and Lirin. It's not what you might be thinking from the title. It's only the love between siblings.


Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. Though I wish I did.

---

Within the walls of Lord Gyumoah's castle there live two half- siblings. The eldest was the brother, Kougaiji; he spent most of his time in the room where his mother, Rasetsunyo, was kept imprisoned. First impressions would make you think Kougaiji was a cold person, but he wasn't he loved his friends dearly. The younger sister was Lirin, she was a happy- go-lucky little girl (height-wise, not age-wise), she enjoyed eatting and sneaking out of the castle.  
  
On any normal day wandering through the castle corridors you may come across a room where inside Yaone and Dokugakuji, two close companions of Lord Kougaiji and Lady Lirin, sat and watched as the siblings bickered. This was common place. Everyone in the castle knew that Kougaiji and Lirin did not get along at all. However, what no one knew was: that was only an act for when they were in public.  
  
Lirin and Kougaiji loved each other deeply. Kougaiji always felt he was the only one who could keep Lirin safe, to the level of being very over protective. He always noticed how Lirin's mother, Lady Gyukumen Koushu always smiled sinisterly as Lirin passed. She was planning something for Lirin, he could sense it. Lirin looked up to her brother and always loved being near him.  
  
The love they had for one another was no more than family but still, it was a very pure love. They did not want anything to spoil it. So, when they were younger they came up with a plan to make it seem like they hated each other. When someone would get within earshot one would always start up a random pointless argument until that person left or until they could sneak away. They would allow nothing to spoil their love for each other.  
  
---  
  
It was just about midnight one warm summer evening when all was peaceful. But something shattered that peace. A scream erupted from Lirin's room. Kougaiji, whose room was about five floors up, heard this. He jumped out off bed hastily putting on a black robe, owing to the fact he was wearing nothing but shorts, he headed to the door but stopped. "Someone else will have heard her. They'll see me rushing and get suspicious."  
  
With that thought in mind he went over to the closet and opened it, he shoved boxes and clothes aside to reveal one section of wall that was a lighter shade than the rest, he kicked it and a secret door opened. He ran down the hidden stairs and pushed at the wall that created a dead-end. It opened revealing he was now in Lirin's closet, (which shockingly as much neater than his).  
  
He opened the door just as something brushed by his ear. He picked up the fallen item and stared at it a minute. It was a plushie of that stupid monkey that was always following Sanzo around. Kougaiji went and locked the door so no one would barge in on them. With the plushie still in hand, he walked up to Lirin's bed where she was still asleep. She was tossing and turning, tangling herself in the sheets. "Lirin?"  
  
"Onii-chan..." she whimpered. "Onii-chan where are you? Don't leave me!"  
  
Kougaiji sat down brushing the hair from Lirin's eyes. "I'm right here imouto. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Mom? Mom, what are you doing? Let go! Let go of me! Where's Kougaiji- oniichan? Onii-chan!"  
  
"Lirin!" Kougaiji said shaking her. "Lirin wake up!"  
  
As commanded, Lirin bolted up. She was breathing heavily dripping in cold sweat. "Onii-chan?"  
  
Kougaiji pulled Lirin into his arms. "It's ok, imouto-chan. I'm right here and I'll never leave you. I promise."  
  
"Onii-chan." Lirin whimpered burying her face in his shirt.  
  
"It's alright, Lirin-chan. It's alright." Kougaiji kept whispering as he tucked Lirin back into bed placing the plushie next to her head. He kissed her forehead. "Good night little one. Have sweet, happy dreams" He turned to go back up to his room when Lirin's hand grabbed the sleeve of his robe, her claws digging into the fabric.  
  
"Onii-chan."  
  
"What is it, imouto?"  
  
Lirin looked up at him with those large pleading green eyes. "Stay with me?"  
  
Kougaiji couldn't help but smile as he climbed into bed and lay next to Lirin holding her close to him. He kissed her forehead again as they drifted back off to sleep.  
  
"Wo ai ni, Kougaiji-oniichan."  
  
"Wo ai ni, Lirin-imoutochan."  
  
---

For those who can't figure it out:  
  
Wo ai ni = I love you.


End file.
